Random Fluffy Marshmallows
by remembrances
Summary: PG-13 Truth or Dare at Hogwarts; quick read; ...Read and Review... Chapter 5 up: Round Two Begins
1. The Madness Begins

Hello everybody, this is my first fic, so bare with me please? A simple, short DG, with no real plot to think of. Just me rambling and being slightly sarcastic, making Draco and Ginny do crazy things because yeah, that's fun.

Title: Random Fluffy Marshmallows

Summary: The gang has decided its time to have some fun this year, and how else to do that but by playing the popular muggle game, Truth or Dare! But what happens when Colin is drooling, Snape turns gay, and me, the author, begins to play with Draco's and Ginny's mind? Fun of course! Please R&R. A quick read!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all of its … thingies… belong to JK Rowling. But fluffy white marshmallows with a rum tum tum belongs to me! Haha ;) This is such a complete waste of space…

(Year Seven of Harry Potter, on the way to Hogwarts for the beginning of the year)

"Well we have to do _something_ fun this year," Hermione said rather matter-of-factly, sitting next to Ron in the train compartment.

"This coming from the 'oh my god exams in six months; MUST START STUDYING girl'…" said Ron, taunting Mione. She just stuck her tongue out at him, when suddenly the compartment door opened.

Enter Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood. Oh yes, there's a flash of a camara; musn't forget Colin.

"Ron," Ginny said, mockingly scolding him. "What did I tell you about playing with Mione's tongue? Get a bloody room first, remember?"

Ron turned crimson, blushing and muttering something about "not playing with tongue yet." Ginny just laughed, and winked at Mione, who was blushing furiously and somewhat sullenly kept her tongue in her mouth.

Harry couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. Luna looked jealous, and Colin took the opportunity to take another picture. Neville kept looking from one to the other, wiggling his eyebrows up and down so much that finally Ginny slapped him softly on the shoulder.

"Anyway," Mione said, bringing the previous matter back to hand, "I thought we ought to play a game."

"A game? That's your bloody idea as _fun_?" Ron said. Hermione glared at him. Colin took another picture. Can you say "Hello my name is I'm stalking you would you mind posing for a picture?"

Anyway, Ginny, sitting on top of Harry's lap at the current moment, asked, "What kind of game, Mione?"

"Well, it's a muggle game really. Truth or Dare."

Luna and Ginny clapped their hands in excitement as Harry and Neville groaned. Ron looked confused. Colin took another picture.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione started all talking at once, and it was decided that they would begin now, assigning each other to do something before the month is over, when they would meet again for new assignments.

"Ginny, you choose someone first," said Mione, glancing pointedly at her to lead the way.

"Alrighty then," she said cheerfully. "Ron, truth or dare?"

Ron looked nervously about the room. "Um, dare?"

Ginny smiled evilly. Ron put his head in his hands, very worried. Colin got another picture.

"Well, Ron," Ginny said in a sickly sweet voice, "I think it would be awfully sweet of you to…" The rest of the message she whispered in his ears, much to the disappointment of others in the room. Harry laughed as Ron's face turned various shades of green.

"Am I allowed to back out?" he whined. "That's bloody impossible."

"Nothings impossible," said Hermione.

Ron continued whining. "Yes it is, its bloody impossible to do without getting branded for life AND without having half the school kill me!"

"NO," Mione said sternly. Ron stuck out his bottom lip, pouting. Playfully, Mione kissed his pout, which quickly went away. His lips also quickly became busy with… well, other things, much to the amusement of everyone else in the compartment, except for Luna, who just pouted herself. Oh and Colin. He took a picture. Yeah, another one.

"WELL," Ginny said loudly. Ron and Mione didn't pay the slightest bit of attention. "COUGH COUGH," Ginny said, trying again. "RON!" Ginny rolled her eyes, and then went over the snogging couple. "Ron, look, a spider!"

"WHAT?" Ron shouted, jumping off of Hermione, who looked disappointed, and glared at Ginny, just teasing of course. "WHERE IS IT?" Ron shouted, his wand out, hair going everywhere has he jumped around on one of the seats in the compartment.

Ginny laughed, "Ron you prat I was just kidding. There is no bloody spider, relax! I just said that to get you off Mione. We don't want any baby Ron's quite yet."

Hermione and Ron both turned a very interesting shade of red, as Ginny just laughed her tinkly little laugh. Harry began to wonder since when Gin had turned so outgoing. Where had that shy, lonely little girl he had known gone? Really, he didn't care, he rather liked this new Ginny. Of course, not in any inappropriate way he told himself. Just as a little sister sort of thing. Right?

Harry glanced over at Luna, Neville, and Gin, and instantly knew too well that Gin was like his younger sister, and in no way did her like her in anyway. There was someone else he liked in that way…

"Right, now that snogging lessons have been interrupted," Ginny said loudly, looking pointedly at Hermione and Ron, "we can continue. Ron, you're next."

He smiled wickedly. "Mione love, truth or dare?"

"Hmm…" Mione said, a grin on her face. She knew what he was going to dare her to do. What would he say to truth though? "Truth." Ron looked disappointed. Ginny laughed that tinkly laugh again, as Colin took another picture.

"Well," Ron said, coming very close to her face, but still talking loud enough for everyone to hear. "Answer truthfully, would you like to snog…"

"YES!" Mione said, bumping into Ron's nose as she did. Ron looked slightly shocked, his eyes wide open. "Snape? Ew Mione I thought you had some taste!" Ron began making retching noises and he sniffed. "I thought we meant something," he said, putting on a great show of acting hurt.

Mione's face at 'Snape?' was even funnier than Ron's. Puzzlement to omg what the hell to Bafflement to I think I'm going to throw up to I think I'm going to go snog Ron again… And yeah, they were at it again.

Harry smacked Mione's arse, causing both Mione and Ron to sit up and look rather stunned. Ron looked kind of jealous, Hermione blushing, as Colin took yet another picture.

"Okay, Mione, its your turn," said Harry, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Oh yeah well um, Luna! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare of course," Luna replied stately.

"Well," Mione said, "I dare you, Luna, to invite Snape to a 'learn about taking care of your hair' seminar, and then, when he refuses, or whatever he does, stroke his hair and whisper in his ear, 'so so greasy.. mmmm…'"

Luna looked at Mione in surprised, but shrugged. "Sure, why not. I rather like his hair anyway."

Okay, ew. Ew ew ew. To Harry, that seemed just so wrong. SO so SO wrong.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Luna asked.

Surprised at being called, Harry turned to find Luna an inch away from his nose. "Oh yeah okay um, dare…"

Luna leaned closer, her eyes closed now. "I dare you to strip tease Pansy Parkinson during the middle of Transfiguration."

Harry closed his eyes in disgust. Why were they doing this again?

Everyone else burst out laughing, and Colin popped up in front of Harry. "Harry," Colin said in a squeaky, high-pitch, very excited voice, "and you've also got to sing 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my…' while you're doing it?" Yeah, and everyone else laughed harder.

Harry felt his cheeks flush, and he mumbled to no one in particular, "Well fluffy white marshmallows with a rum tum tum."

Luckily, no one heard him. But Colin did take another picture.

Harry called Colin next, who chose truth and admitted to being gay, also admitting to having a gigantic crush on "that downright gorgeous, oh so sexy, Draco Malfoy." Yeah, Draco sodding Malfoy. It scared Harry too.

"Well Gin, truth or dare?" Colin asked. Everyone in the compartment was kind of quiet after Colin's outburst, but it didn't stop Colin from taking pictures.

"Dare," Ginny said quietly, her eyes glittering with excitement.

"Well I must admit," Colin said, "I am rather jealous and I do have a hard time giving this assignment to you, but I figured it's a pretty good dare."

"And it is…" said Ginny rather sarcastically.

"I dare you to, during dinner, sometime this month, saunter over to the Slytherin table," he paused for effect.

"Oh god," whispered Mione.

"And then climb atop the table, crawling to a certain Slytherin with a seductive manner."

"Any particular one?" said Ginny, who wasn't apparently that phased about it. Ron on the other hand was sputtering and Mione's face was white. Colin looked smug and Neville was laughing. He was lucky, thought Harry, because he had asked not to be in the first round. Lucky Neville.

"Draco Malfoy, the bloody wanker himself!"

"COLIN!" Ginny shrieked. "What kind of sick, perverted mind are you hiding under all of that gayness of yours? DRACO BLOODY MALFOY ARE YOU EFFING INSANE?"

"I am not insane," came a cool voice from the doorway, and who else was it but the wanker himself. "As a matter of fact, I am very collected in the mind, which is more than I can say for you at the moment."

Ginny glared at him, no doubt envisioning images of Malfoy being ripped into pieces by a hippogriff.

Draco just smirked his world-famous smirk back at her.

Colin took a picture, and Harry noticed him drooling. Ew.

"Ferret."

"Weaslette."

"You bloody wanker."

"Nice to know you care, Carrot."

"Nice to see you back in human skin, ferrets became unpopular with Pansy I take it?" she said coolly, standing up to meet him, although he was still almost a foot taller then her. He took a step closer so that he and Ginny were only a mere two inches away from each other. He glared down at her, a glare that would have caused McGonagall to step back. But not Gin. She smirked, a mirror image of his previous one.

"Not funny, Weaslette. Shame, I would say you've lost your touch, but (gasp) I remembered you never had one to begin with." What kind of comeback is that? Draco asked himself.

"Aw, that's the best comeback poor little Drakie-poo can come up with? Did mummy forget to send someone their bedtime bear? Is Drakie-poo a bit grumpy this afternoon?" Ginny stood up on her tippy-toes so that she was only about five inches away from his face. If he leaned down they would only be an inch away thought Harry. Ew.

"I think someone needs a nap, either that, or a little less talk and a lot more action," Ginny whispered mockingly. Then she dropped down to her feet, smirked once more at Malfoy, slapped his arse, and left the compartment, everyone else right behind her, astonished. Draco Malfoy; THE Draco Malfoy, had just been left speechless, by Ginny Weasley no less. Oohh tough year for Draco already.

And it didn't get any better for poor Draco. That night at dinner, Colin slapped his arse, causing Draco to be jumpy the rest of the night. Besides that, everytime he looked at the Gryffindor table he could see that whore Weasley with a smug smile on her lips. No doubt telling everyone at the bloody tale about the escapade on the train.

On the train! Draco was about to shoot the Weaslette! How dare she leave him speechless like that? It's all her ruddy lips fault. They distracted him. Yes that was it, his hormones got in the way of him. Maybe he did need to get some action. Not with Pansy though. Ew.

But somehow, somewhere deep inside him, Draco knew his hormones were not the reason he had not spoken back to Miss Ginevra Weasley.

Author's Note: Okay well this started as a completely random fic, but now I kind of like it so I'm going to keep it up for like… um a total of like one more chapter so I can update lol.

Three weeks passed rather quickly, and the group of Truth or Darers were beginning to feel the pressure coming on. None of the darers had done their dares, and only one week remained. Ginny knew she needed to go seduce the Ferret on the table, but she didn't bloody want to! It was so… raunchy! And besides, it's the bloody ferret! How do you attempt to seduce anyone who looks like a ferret, has deathly white skin, and has a personality equal to Voldemort's! Otherwise known as: EVIL!

Gin sighed for the fifth time that night, finally drawing attention to herself.

"Gin," Colin asked after taking a picture, "what's wrong?"

"Fluffy white marshmallows with a rum tum tum that's what's bloody wrong."

Colin looked very confused, as Ginny only sighed again. "Okay Colin seriously, why did Mione start this truth or dare thing anyway?"

"This is about Malfoy, isn't it?"

"No comment."

"Ginny, I can't tell you much. Just do it. It can't be too hard, can it?"

"Yeah, whatever Colin."

Ginny got up from the dinner table, fully prepared to do the inevitable, when her concentration was broken by a large group of Slytherins and Gryffindors running into the Great Hall screaming. Mione came in, her face paler than death and Harry looked like he had been scarred for life.

In worry Ginny ran up to them both. "Mione, Harry; what's wrong?"

But neither Mione nor Harry answered. Instead, the voice Ginny heard was the cool, crisp voice of Draco sodding Malfoy. "That prat of a brother of yours is what happened."

Ginny whipped around to find Draco smirking at her. Mione and Harry just stood speechless as the rest of school looked on earnestly. Everyone knew of Ginny's temper, and matched with Draco's stupidness… who knew the outcome?

"Why, what did he do now to upset poor little Drakie-poo? Did he tell you that you look like a ferret, Malfoy? Because that's true…"

If looks could kill, Ginny would be stone dead on the floor. But luckily, looks can't, so Malfoy was stuck glaring daggers at her instead. "I do not look like a ferret! Just because _you_ don't have tastes doesn't mean other girls can't appreciate my looks."

Ginny wasn't at all phased. "_And _guys. From what I've heard, you can please the men very well, can't you Malfoy?"

"I am not gay!" Ginny was thrilled at the tint of pink that tinged his white cheeks.

"Didn't say you were, now did I?" whispered Ginny, a smirk on her face.

"Well you definitely applied it!" For some reason, Draco could come up with any very good comebacks at the moment… And then he thought of his father, and became his normal cool and collected self. He leaned very close to the Weaslette's ear and whispered silkily, "But your brother on the other hand is already spoken for, as I have seen, by a boy none the less."

Ginny's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 'What in the hell are you talking about Malfoy?"

He tutted softly, his voice still soft though hers had risen loud enough for the rest of the Hall to hear. "I mean the act your brother pulled a few minutes ago, scaring everyone out of their minds and I am quite sure scarring a few people as well. Especially Granger."

Ginny looked at Hermione in surprise, and then turned back to Mal-ferret, but he was no longer paying her attention. Instead, he was focused on Granger.

This time Draco spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "How's it feel, Granger? To be dumped by a Weasley, already low enough, to another man? And Snape for that matter… Mudbloods not too good in bed then I take it?"

Mione's face turned bright red, and the Hall became deathly silent except for a few sniggers from the Slytherin table.

But the silence was broken unexpectedly by… Ginny Weasley?

Ginny couldn't help herself. She was cracking up, much to the surprise of everyone else. There was a flash of a camara, Colin no doubt. Still, Ginny kept laughing. She stopped for a breather, and then smiled, looking up at Malfoy. "Snape? Honestly, he did it? Did he snog Snape? In front of everyone? Don't lie, did he really?"

Malfoy nodded, a strange look in his eye. He was very confused. And Draco Malfoy was **never** confused.

The Weaselette kept laughing, confusing Draco even more. "WHAT is so funny? Your brother being gay, although highly amusing, does not strike me as hilarious to his sister."

Again, the Weaselette laughed. "I dared… I dared him to snog Snape, during Potions… and he did it… HE DID IT!"

Suddenly, Draco found this amusing, and he and Ginny (since when does he call her Ginny) cracked up, much to the surprise (again) of the hall.

Suddenly, Draco smirked and brought Ginny close to him. "Kiss me, I dare you to," he whispered softly.

Ginny's eyes widened but then she smiled. "Sure, why not?"

And then Ron came in, just when Ginny's and Draco's lips met. Bad bad timing. Dead silence in hall, flash of camara, Ron's bright red face… and then enter Snape and you get a helluva good time!

Author's Note: So far, that's it, I could continue it but I feel lazy and don't feel like writing at the current moment. Everyone review and maybe I'll make the insanity last for another chapter or two.

Please excuse me for this horrible piece of writing! I just felt the need to get SOMETHING up and running, even if it was horrible!

Love ya all, and review, as a holiday present to muah!


	2. Let the madness Continue

Authors Note: Well, the madness continues I suppose. For those of you who enjoy serious fics as well, please read Meet my Misery, my other fic which I am going to change the title of eventually I think but not now. Its not angst its more romance, action/adventure, and a bit of suspense I think. Please enjoy this following chapter, but note it is really short. Really really short. Like its one conversation, because I'm working on my other fic. Anyway, read and review! Really, Really short...

"Colin, I can't! I already kissed him, isn't that good enough?" Ginny whined to her best friend Colin as they sat at the dinner table. It was the last night of tasks. Ron had snogged Snape, earning himself detention for two weeks; and Luna, oh Luna!

Ginny and Colin had been sitting in the back of Potions class, as usual, when Luna had raised her hand.

"Yes Lovegood?"

"Professor Snape," Luna said, a smile on her face as she walked up to him and gave him some sort of brochure. "Here is a brochure on a seminar I thought you might be interested in: how to take care of your hair."

Professor Snape's mouth dropped wide open, and his eyes grew to the size of plates when Luna's hand began stroking his hair. "MMmm… sooo greasy…"

The class was filled with a stunned silence and then suddenly Ginny and Colin broke up with laughter. The rest of the class soon joined in, though Luna was still stroking Snape's hair and Snape was still in deep shock. It had been lovely, and Ginny was rather proud of Hermione for coming up with that dare.

And there had been Harry too, who Ginny had unfortunately not seen in the act, but heard enough tales to replace missing it. It was Mione who had first told her the tale… the true tale…

"We were in the middle of learning to transfigure our desks into …" Mione was saying. "Then suddenly we heard this music… Harry had somehow charmed his wand to play music, the "I'm too sexy" background music. He sauntered over to Pansy and leaned towards her. She was ever so surprised when he looked at her and whispered, "Oh yeah baby." Then all of a sudden Harry…" pauses for fits of laughter, "Harry begins to pull of his shirt…" more laughter, "and then he sings 'I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…" too much laughter to continue…

The aftermath was hilarious as well, for McGonagall had thrown a hissy fit. According to Ron she was sputtering with rage, and all she could do was point OUT as she couldn't talk for the anger. Harry had of course gotten detention. Many detentions. With Snape. Poor Harry.

And yet, this was the last night and Ginny still had yet to do her dare. Everyone else had gone, now it was her turn. She glanced towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy was currently picking at his food with discontent, or so Ginny thought.

She sighed softly and wished for the millionth time Colin was not obsessed with the oh-so-perfect Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note: Okay sorry I didn't write much, I just wanted to update before I go to New York. It will probably be two weeks before I update again unless I get time this Wednesday. If I do, you'll know! So, review… and read my other fic please!**


	3. The Pointless Chapter: literally

Random Fluffy Marshmallows

Chapter Three: The Randomness

**Author's Notes: A thanks to my reviewers! And here is my response to all of you! To let you know, this chapter goes nowhere in the fic… I just wanted to update soon with thanks. Next chapter a real chapter is up Tuesday I think… or Wednesday! **

**Holly: **how did I come up with the dares? Let's just say I have an um… _creative_ mind… and an evil one :D lol and Snape is just so easy to play with! Hehe

**Kristala-Silverlight: **thank yee! Here's the next chappie for ya!

**Kat: **I'll do my best to keep writing… just for you! ;)

**Sandcastles-at-midnight: **I read your fic and I greatly enjoyed it! Keep writing! I rather like Colin myself…

**Inu Girl 1445: **thanks for the reviews! REVIEWS APPRECIATED!!! Thanks for the comment on the title… I rather love it myself :D

**Mysinisterblackrose: **will Ginny do her dare? That's what this chapter is about dear heart! Hehe… or will I be evil and stretch it out a chappie longer?

**Dwarfed Half Elf: **thank you for the review! Love your name by the way!

**Alex Vossen: **Onward I march into Chapter Three!

**Newrim: **oohh thank yee… this one is kind of short too though, but I wanted to update before I go to NYC!

**SailorHermy: **I accept your dare! :D hehe

**Dark Vampiresss: **thanks for not thinking it awful… its semi pointless though.

**Forensic Photographer711: **Ah, no problem. As I say, two reviews is better than one!

**Caryl: **updating coming as long as you keep reviewing!

**Kiss ma ass1: **thank you very much! I hope I've kept you laughing!

**And now we officially begin this short chapter!**

Ginny took a deep breath, trying to cool her racing nerves. The trouble was about to begin.

"_Let all hell break loose," _thought Ginny savagely as she stood up determinedly from the Gryffindor table.

_"Just put one foot in front of the other… and soon you'll be kissing a ferret…"_

Voice 2 in Ginny's head says angrily, _"Hey! Those aren't the lyrics! It's 'soon you'll be walking out the…'_

Voice 1 in Ginny's head interrupted Voice 2. _"NO stupid! I _know_ those aren't the _original _lyrics, but I'm not walking out a door am I? Nooo… I'm walking towards Draco Malfoy to snog him senseless in front of the whole bloody school!"_

Voice 3 in Ginny's head says eerily, _"…whole bloody school…"_

Voice 2 changes the subject. _"Hey, _I'm _I; you are _me_!"_

Voice 3 chuckles and says, _"Looks like someone has ADHD…" _A/N: not meant to hurt anyone's feelings; my best friend has ADHD

_"Do not, do not! Ooohh llamas…" _shouts Voice 2.

_"You're not I, I am I! You are myself!" _says Voice 1.

_"Who, me?" _asks Voice 3, obviously confused.

_"NO, the llama behind you," _says Voice 2 sarcastically. _"Of course its you, you idiot! Jeez myself!"_

Voice 1 says clarifyingly, _"Okay, so I'm I, you are me, and YOU are myself. Everyone clear?"_

Voice 2 says, _"Yup, I'm me. Okeydayokay."_

Voice 1 says, _"You are me. I am I. Get it right you wanker!"_

Voice 3 chides, _"Such naught language! Pish tosh you all, myself is off to nowhere!"_

Voice 1 (A.k.a. I) says _"You do that then. _I'm _off to snog a gorgeously handsome, positively wonderful, drop-dead sexy…"_

Voice 2 (A.k.a. me) interrupts. _"Who are you, Colin? Next you'll be taking pictures and drooling…"_

Voice 4 enters. _"Heeeeeellooooooooooo..."_

Voice 1 and Voice 2 exclaim at the same time, _"Who are you?"_

Voice 4 replies, _"You."_

Voice 3, back from nowhere says, _"Yoo-hoo, haha, get it? Get it?"_

Voice 1 says, _"You are…?"_

Voice 2 says, _"Yes, who ARE you?"_

Voice 3 says, _"Yoo-hoo, the drink, get it?"_

DEAR LORD SHUT UP! Roared Ginny inside her head. That was getting awfully confusing…

Voice 3 quickly says, _"Get it?"_

SHUT UP!

Voice 3 again says, _"Oay-dokey says myself… off to nowhere…"_

Ginny mentally glares.

_"Again," _says Voice 3.

And during that whole conversation, Ginny had only managed to take on step.

"It's going to take a whole lot of voices to get to Malfoy," thought Ginny, already imagining the headache and insanity.

"Oh God," Ginny whispered out loud. "I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT," she screamed as she ran out of the Great Hall.

Voice 1 says, _"That was weird…"_

Voice 2 says smugly, _"Told ya it was walking out the door!"_

Voice 1 says, _"She ran."_

Voice 2: _did not_

Voice 1: _did too_

Voice 2: _did not_

Voice 1: _did too!_

SHUT UP!

Then there was a long pause of silence.

Voice 3 than says, _"It was more of a sprint really…"_

**Alrighty you guys, there it is, the completely pointless chapter! Next chapter WILL have some substance, I'm really sorry you guys! Love ya all, and I'll post again when I get back from New York!**


	4. The last chapter sucked but we move on!

**Chapter 4: The Chapter that is actually a Chapter!**

--- Random Fluffy Marshmallows ---

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to JK Rowling, but all crazy actions and stupid comments belong to me I suppose.

**Author's Note: **Sorry I haven't updated; for those of you who live on the northern east coast might understand, and those who live where I live will definitely understand as well, but for all of you to know, its been snowing and I had school of Thursday so instead of writing or working as I should have, I went outside and played in the snow the whole day, and also watched the Inauguration as well as sitting in front of the nice warm fire reading _Pride and Prejudice_. So that's why I have not yet updated, pardon me all! It's actually snowing right now but I'm sick so I can't go out in it…  Oh well… I suppose I needed to write anyway.

Outside of the Great Hall Ginny leaned against a wall, taking in deep breaths. She was going insane. And it was all bloody Colin's fault.

And speaking of Colin, there he was, his presence noted by the flash of a camera.

"Hey Gin, what can't ya do?" he asked, amusement obviously in his voice.

"You know damn well Colin! I **can't** do it! You know I can't just walk up and snog the bloody wanker! Prince of Slytherin, follower of, damn it- follower of Tom! Colin you know well what Tom did to me, how can I snog someone who's in love with him?" Ginny screamed in frustration and then pushed through the Great Hall doors.

Colin took a picture.

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny said, her voice filled with determination.

The Great Hall grew quiet as the said boy turned his head in surprise at the tiny red-head furiously heading towards him. "Yes, Weaslette?" he asked, a small smirk making its way onto his face.

"Here. Now."

Confused, Draco raised an eyebrow. Ginny was now only twelve feet from him now, and quickly advancing. His mouth opened slightly at the dead-set look she was giving him.

Taking a deep breath and a quick step, Ginny leaned in to Draco's half-open mouth and immediately stuck in her tongue. Surprised, Draco did nothing at first, but quickly he began to enjoy the kiss.

As for everyone else in the Great Hall, there was much else to say.

Hermione smiled. Harry smiled. Neville laughed. Luna was humming to herself.

Ron went blood red and started shouting he was going to kill Colin.

Colin took a picture of Ginny and Draco, then Ron, and then called out playfully, "Oh Ronnie! Snape here looks like he wants a little kissie too!"

Ron's face got redder. Hermione and Harry's smiles grew larger. Colin took another picture. Luna was still not noticing anything. Neville was on the floor giggling insanely.

The Gryffindor table was glaring daggers at the said couple, the Slytherins backing away from their once Prince. Eyebrows were rising at the Ravenclaw table, and the Hufflepuff table silently made preparations: a food fight.

One minute the Great Hall was full of silence, disgust, giggles, and hate alike, and then the next minute, food was flying through the air. Draco and Ginny were now left in peace… lordy, could they breathe?

And Colin took another picture for remembrance: all the tasks had been completed. Disappointment slid through him, until he had a different train of thought. Round two was about to begin.

And Colin had a perfect idea. He was finally going to get what he had always wanted: Draco in leather. Ooohh yeah…

**Author's Note: Sorry, it was again a short chapter but I'll update again soon enough since the chapters are so short. I would love it if you all would kindly review!**

**Lots of love from my remembrances…**


	5. Let us Drink to Drunkenenen drunkeneness...

**Random Fluffy Marshmallows **

Author's Note: So what chapter is this again? Five I think, I'm not sure. However, I will not ramble on here… Round Two begins!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish it were not so, I do not own any of the characters or their setting, it all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling and if I do not put this disclaimer anyone can sue me. Amen.

Oh yes and a great many thanks to my reviewers! Chapter six and I'll name you all personally with a message, as always! (Just get on with it, right? Haha okay here's the chappie!)

**Chapter Five: **Let Us Drink to Drunkenness

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU…"

"You can too believe it you just don't want to," marked Neville to no one in particular. Ron kept ranting.

"…LETTING THAT BLOODY WANKER…"

Colin this time cut in quickly with a grin and said, "An absolutely _adorable_ bloody wanker!"

"…IN PUBLIC, THE WHOLE SCHOOL WATCHING…"

"Well, Ron, that was kind of the nature of the dare you see," said Ginny, a bemused smile on her face.

Ron took a deep breath, his narrowed blue eyes gazing at the truth-or-darers around him. Hermione, seated across from him, let out a sigh of relief, thinking that his fury was over. Seated next to her on a plush, maroon love seat was Luna, not paying any attention whatsoever, staring absentmindedly at the walls surrounding them.

Ron's eyes turned to Harry's face, where there was a large grin plastered. Harry was sitting in-between Ginny and Neville, all three of them on a large sofa.

Ron looked to his right, where Luna was. Nothing there…

And then Ron turned to his left where Colin was sitting on the floor, silently chuckling to himself. Everyone was silent as they sat in the Room of Requirement, waiting to see if Ron the Tyrant was finished.

Unfortunately, it was not so.

"IT'S ALL YOUR BLOODY FAULT! CREEVEY I WILL STRANGLE YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO!" And upon stating this, Ron immediately set out to do so; strangle Colin.

It was just then when Luna stood up and loudly announced that it was time. Her eyes were wide with anticipation, ready for the tasks.

"Let round two begin!"

Instantly the lights dimmed and butterbeer appeared out of no where. Ron stopped going after Colin and instead focused on the drinks, wearing a lopsided grin.

"Let us all drink to drunkenness!" toasted Ron.

"Yes, let's!" cried Ginny. "The tipsier we are the better the tasks get!"

After two hours of drinking nonstop Harry decided that butter beer and bored, yet highly creative if not slightly perverted teenagers are a dangerous combination. He was of course, thinking mostly of Colin at said conclusion.

"Ronald Weasley, I dare you, no truth haha, I dare you to pose in boxer shorts for me! Haha, haha. Come on Ron, off with the pants, let's see 'em!"

Ron's eyes were wide and filled with fright. "Um, let's not Colin…"

"Shirt too! I can get to take it off if you don't, haha…" Colin said loudly, slurring most of the words. And butter beer isn't that strong usually…

As Colin reached for Ron's shirts, Harry jumped off the couch, turning to face Ginny. "You spiked the drinks! How else could Colin…"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You obviously haven't seen Colin when he's… well… raunchy…"

"Wow Ron you've got nice abs!" commented Neville after Colin tore off Ron's shirt. Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Doesn't he?" asked Mione, giggling. "Rock solid, aren't they Colin?"

"Ooohh yeah…" whispered Colin, as Ron's ears turned magenta.

"Alrighty then, moving on!" said Ginny, slightly sick at seeing Colin trying to devour her brother. Luckily, Colin did not get his wish at seeing Ron pose in boxer shorts. He would have to be satisfied with Ron shirtless.

"Harry, I dare you to, during the middle of Charms, randomly get out of your seat and move until you are about two feet away from Flitwick's desk. Then you will pause and get on your knees, bowing to Flitwick. You must of course also murmur as you do so, 'All praise the mighty midget, all praise the might midget, all praise the might midget, lord of all the short ones.' Understood?"

"Guess so," said Harry, who thought the dare rather absurd. "Well, my turn, Mione, truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare."

"I dare you too…" Harry paused as he began to think up a dare. And then, it hit him. "I dare you to purposely fail a test: I'll even let you choose what test, aren't I being awfully nice?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER NO WAY! A TEST! NOOOO!" cried Mione, obviously very upset.

"Okay okay, how about a homework then?"

"ARGAH!"

"Just one Mione! Haha I'm so creative."

"So modest too," added Neville. "Come on Mione, it's your turn!"

"I dare each and everyone of you to do the Bootie Call! Climb up onto the Head Table during dinner or breakfast, your choice, and then start it! Haha, take that all of you!"

"Even me?" asked Ron pitifully. "I've done a dare, haven't I?"

"Yeah I guess you're excused, but only if you promise to _make it up_ with me, eh?"

Ron grinned. "Noooo problem at all Mione, I would love to!"

Mione and Ron smiled at each other, twinkles in their eyes.

The room was quiet for a minute when all of a sudden Colin burst out in tears. "I don't have my leather pants anymore, how am I supposed to do the booty call without my leather pants?"

**Author's Note: **Alright, that's a wrap for this short and awful chapter. Tell me what you think. You know the drill, read and review!


End file.
